OMG How could this happen?
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: Sonic has had feelings for Shadow for a while. Sonic was in the forest when Shadow finds him, they have sex when Sonic gets feisty. Shadow has puked frequently, can he be pregnant with Sonic's child, who is Dark suicune? And has Scourge returned? Yaoi!
1. Sex In Da Forest

Sonic was sitting in the forest, it was night… somewhere around 11:00. He looked at the sky, thinking he was alone, but a shadow stalked him from the cover of a tree. "Sonic? What's he doing here?" The figure asked himself. Sonic heard this and spun in the direction of the tree.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?" Sonic demanded. "Heh, you caught me." The figure walked out of the shadows and revealed Shadow himself. "Oh, it's you." Sonic said as he sat on a rock. "What do you want?" Sonic asked his old rival. Sonic always had a friendly crush on Shadow, but he never told him about it. "I was walking out here and I saw you, so I hid behind the tree." Shadow said nonchalantly.

Shadow walked in front of Sonic, sat down near him, and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sonic asked. "You're out at a late time like this… it's not like you." Shadow said as Sonic jumped up and pointed at him. "Why do you think you know everything about me?" Shadow put his hands up in defense. "Whoa… why are you so hostile?" Shadow asked.

Sonic growled at himself, he knew Shadow was fucking with him… Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Shadow. Shadow used his lightning quick reflexes to dodge. He was both shocked and confused by Sonic's actions. "Sonic, are you mental?" Shadow screamed. Sonic stood up. And pushed Shadow on the rocks. "H-Hey, what t-" He stopped when he felt Sonic's hand on his thigh. Sonic moved his hand around.

"Uh…" Shadow was even more shocked. Sonic then pressed his lips against Shadow's. Shadow couldn't believe what was happening. Was Sonic gay? Shadow didn't act like it, but he was bi, and he liked Sonic. Sonic's hand was about to reach Shadow's member, but Shadow's hand reached Sonic's hand first. Shadow pushed Sonic to the ground.

"Huh?" Sonic said as Shadow crouched down and deeply kissed Sonic. Shadow hopped on Sonic's chest and felt Sonic's erect member brush his back leg. Shadow stroked Sonic's chest, as they continued their make out session. Shadow's member was hardening as Sonic slowly stroked his crotched. Sonic then rolled Shadow on his back. "Ugh…" Shadow groaned… Sonic stopped kissing Shadow long enough to spit on his member and insert his himself inside Shadow.

Moans escaped from both Sonic and Shadow with every thrust. Shadow wrapped his legs around Sonic's abdomen as Sonic went faster and harder. Sonic grabbed Shadow's member and stroked it. Shadow came on Sonic as Sonic came inside of Shadow. Sonic kissed Shadow again as he pulled out, and laid down next to him.

**The Next Morning…**

Sonic woke up in the shadows of the trees. He didn't remember what happened last night. He looked down and saw Shadow hugging Sonic's body. Sonic smiled at the memory of last night. He thought Shadow looked so cute holding on to his body like it was his life line, and if he let go, he would die. Sonic shook Shadow awake. "Hmmm…" He groaned as he rolled on his side. "Shadow…" Sonic said lightly. Shadow's left eye opened. "Hello… Lover." Sonic said as Shadow smiled. "Good morning… Sonikku." Shadow replied, happily.

**Ch.2 will be up soon, So Sonic and Shadow have had sex, and in the next chapter, Shadow has puked more than once in one day, so what happened? Can Shadow be… no… can he?**


	2. Pregnancy?

**3 weeks after the first chapter, Shadow begins having mood swings, odd cravings, and is getting wider… is he?**

Sonic lay in his bed, listening to his beloved violently puke into a toilet. "You O.k Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Gah, damn it!" Shadow yelled. He walked out of the bathroom. "Shadow, I think we should see Tails, he might now what's wrong with you." Sonic said lightly as Shadow shoot a glare at him. "What makes you think something is wrong with me?" Shadow almost screamed.

"Well, you have odd cravings… like last night, you ate a chocolate cover pickle, with hot sauce!" Shadow nodded. "Yea, it was good too." Sonic sighed, then kept explaining why something was wrong with Shadow. "You just puked for half an hour, and you have mood swings... like now." Shadow nodded. "Yea, ok." Shadow said as Sonic walked to the door. Shadow walked out, followed by Sonic. Sonic reached Tails' door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. "Damn it, where is he?" Shadow asked as Tails opened the door.

He was blackened with oil and dirt. "Sorry, I was in my lab working on the Tornado II." Tails apologized while scratching the back of his head. "So what's up?" Tails asked. "Something's wrong with Shadz." Sonic told Tails as Tails looked oddly at Sonic. "Shadz?" Tails questioned. "Look, we just want you to find out what's wrong with me." Shadow said, getting annoyed.

"O.k, come on in." Tails said, moving to let them in. "Have a seat." Tails said as Shadow did what he was told. Tails put a large light over Shadow and turned in on, blinding Shadow for a second. Tails sat down at a computer.

"So, what's been happening to ya' Shadz." Sonic chuckled at Tails' joke. "Well, I've been having odd cravings, mood swings, and I've gotten fatter…" Shadow said as Tails looked at Sonic, then Shadow. "Heh, sounds like your pregnant Shadow." Tails joked as a beep came on his monitor.

"Oh… Shadow… did you and Sonic, have sex? Because your pregnant." Tails said with a serious face. "Ha,ha… stop joking around Tails, what's wrong with him?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, he's seriously pregnant." "What? Let me see." Sonic walked up to the monitor and saw a blob. "Whao…" Sonic said as Shadow looked confused. "Uh… did you say I was… pregnant?" Shadow asked.


	3. Metal & Death

**Ch.3, SHADOW IS PREGNANT!**

"Son of a bitch…" Shadow groaned as he sprawled out on his and Sonic's bed. "Well, at least it's not twins…" Sonic said, trying to lighten the mood. "It's dark outside… nobody would see me throw Sonic threw the window, right?" Shadow thought to himself. Little did he know, he was being watched. "Heh… found you… my love…" A feminine voice said. She was an ebony black colored hedgehog, with metallic silver on the edges of her quills. Purple runs down her back quills. Dark ruby eyes that would send fear to anything that crossed them. A diamond around her neck that had a tinted red glow to it. A strapless, leather shirt the started from the top of her breasts, down to the bottom of them, showing her stomach and some of her breasts in a "V" shape. She wore black leather gloves, her long claws were revealed because the tops of the fingers were missing. She also wore a leather miniskirt that revealed some of her legs. She had a thin almost hourglass shape to her. Her breasts were slightly larger than Rouge's. She had binoculars in her gloved hand, watching Shadow from a tree branch.

"Hey! You can't be here!" A deep masculine voice said below her. She looked down to see a light grey fox, wearing a blue uniform and badge. "Heh, and why is that?" She asked slipping down from the tree. "This is private property, trespassers will be terminated." He said as the woman put her hand on her left hip and turned her head. "Is that so?" She turned back to the fox, he noticed she had longer fangs and claws. "What th-Aggghhhh!" He screamed as the woman used her claws kill him in one swipe. "That's why you don't mess with death." She said as the lifeless body of the fox hit the ground.

She flipped back up on the tree and looked through the binoculars. Sonic was sitting on one side of the bed as Shadow didn't seem to have moved from his previous spot. "Heh, I never knew you were gay Shadow… But I can change that…" The lady smirked and was about to jump from her perch on the branch, but stopped when she heard something. Where had she heard it before? She looked down to see. A dark cobalt machine feeling the pulse of the Fox. "Heh, you're good." He said in a voice that almost made her shiver. It was mechanical and bone chilling.

She drew he claws and fangs as she flew down to where the machine was standing a second ago. "Huh?" She asked as she saw he moved in the second she had attacked. "You want Shadow… I want Sonic… I think we can come to the conclusion that we should work together." The machine said as the woman scoffed. "I don't need any help." She said as she lunged at him. She struck air.

"Fine, I'll kill you if you get in my way of killing Sonic." He said, using his speed to throw one hell of a punch at the woman. She flew into the tree she was standing on a few seconds earlier. "Damn, that hurt." She said, brushing herself off. "Does not compute, that blow should've killed you…" He looked at her diamond necklace. "Hmmm…" He thought aloud. She flung her claws at the cobalt machine. It dodged the attack.

She felt a long scratch on her shirt… "You tore my shirt." She said, turning to the machine, who didn't seem to be letting his guard down. "I can get you another one." The monotone voice of the machine said. "Why would you want to get me another?" She asked, wondering what the machine was thinking, or computing, or analyzing. "I told you… I want Sonic… you can have Shadow, but we have to work together to achieve this goal." The voice of the robot droned.

"You may be right, but I can just kill Sonic… an-" The robot cut her off. "If you kill him… I make sure your precious Shadow dies with him, and you…" The machine said. He lifted her face with one of his mechanical fingers. "I could've killed you anytime I wanted…" He said, removing his finger. "But I don't need Shadow… He can rot in hell for all I care… but we share a similar goal… to destroy Sonic the hedgehog." The machine said, clenching its mechanical fist.

"Why do you want to destroy Sonic?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I was created by the notorious Dr. Eggman. I am… Metal Sonic." The machine said in its dark tone of voice. "Hmm, only if you get me a new shirt, I'll join you." She said as Metal Sonic nodded. "My name is Dark Suicune, but call me Death." She said as Metal turned and raced of somewhere. "Huh, where'd he go?" She asked as he returned seconds later, holding a shirt that matched the one she was wearing.

"Here… we are now a team." Metal droned. She grabbed the shirt and took her shirt off, revealing a black silk bra. This didn't matter to Metal, he was looking at Sonic and Shadow's house. She had changed and was walking up to Metal. "We should wait until tomorrow, when they do their daily duties." Dark Suicune said as Metal nodded. "Not long from now… I will be the original… and you will be **my **copy…" Metal droned as he turned away from the house. He slowly walked down the streets of Mobius…

**Meanwhile… inside the house of Sonic and Shadow…**

Shadow was staring at the ceiling of the room, thinking about how he was going to deal with the child… and how the baby was going to come out of him… Shadow sighed. He then heard Sonic mumble something in his sleep. "N-No… that's meh cucumber… g-get your own." Shadow gave a questioned looked at his beloved. "Heh, Sonic and his retarded dreams." Shadow's stomach growled at him… "Aww… come on." Shadow groaned as he got up and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed two pieces of bread, some ham, bologna, catsup, mustard, anchovies, whipped cream, and cheese. "Mmmmm." Shadow was about to chomp into the thing when a feeling erupted inside him. He dropped the sandwich and puked in the sink.

After he stopped, he looked at the pieces of what was his sandwich. "Aww… damn." Shadow said as he cleaned the mess, and brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit that filled his mouth. He lay back down and heard his stomach growl again. "Go to hell…" Shadow said as his stomach shut up.


	4. A Broken Deal

**Ch.4 of OMG, How- You know what. I'm Going to just call it OMGHCTH… Got a problem with that?**

Shadow awoke, pain in his lower torso. He tried to get back to sleep, but the pain shot through him like a bullet. "Grrr…" Shadow growled as he stood up, stretched, the regretted it because it made him hurt even more. "S-Sonic… wake up." Shadow moaned through his pain. "No… screw you Eggman… It's meh cucumber…" Sonic grumbled in his deep sleep.

"Sonic… wake the hell up!" Shadow yelled. Sonic threw his head up and looked at Shadow. "Dude… chill." Sonic said. _I should hit him… but it might hurt me more… damn. _Shadow thought to himself. "Sonic… Tails… take me to him." "Huh, are you alright?" Sonic asked, getting worried about his lover.

"No… I just to see him because he can make one kick-ass steak." Shadow saw a smile appear on Sonic's face. "You know, you're a lot more sarcastic when your cranky, or pregnant, or both." Sonic's smile faded when he saw Shadow's glare. It clearly said, "Watch it… or else." After dealing with Shadow's constant whimpering, Sonic finally reached Tails' house/lab.

As he moved his arm back, Tails opened the door and received a punch to the face. "Tails! I'm sorry!" Sonic apologized. Tails held his face. "Owww… Tails whined. Shadow then violently puked. "Huh?" Tails said as he removed his hand and saw Shadow. "Let me guess… more problems?" Tails said as Sonic nodded.

Dark Suicune was watching them, a M1911A1 pistol in her hand, ready to take out Sonic. She left Metal back at the poor place known as Eggman's old base. She had the perfect shot, but someone would hear her, so she waited. She saw Sonic through a large window. She took aim. She smiled as she pulled the trigger. The silenced bullet speed through the air and shattered the window. Sonic turned as another blue blur sped past him. A 'CLANG' was heard as the bullet dropped from Sonic's rescuer.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic said in surprise. Metal didn't turn his robotic head. "Death… or should I say, Dark Suicune… I know who you are. What kind of analysis was Death?" Dark Suicune was somewhat surprised that this robot knew who she was. "You did not keep up your end of the deal… neither shall I." Metal said as he turned, grabbed Shadow and flew out of Tails' lab in 3 seconds. "Nooo! SHADOW!" Sonic screamed as he raced after Metal. Dark Suicune silently cursed and chased the others.

Tails was shocked. "Did Metal Sonic just save Sonic's life?" Sonic didn't know where Metal was going, what he did know was that he had Shadow, his Shadow. Sonic soon found himself beside a woman that caught his eye. "Why did you try to shoot me?" Sonic asked as she turned her head. "Shadow will be mine!" She said as she tried to swipe Sonic. Sonic ducked and tripped her. "HA! Shadow is- GAH!" A gloved fist shot out behind a tree and smashed into Sonic's face.

Dark Suicune sped past him. "Ugh… Who hit me?" Sonic groaned. "That would be me…" Sonic's eyes snapped open. "No it can't be…" Sonic muttered. "Long time no see, Sonic." The figure walked out from behind the tree. It was a green hedgehog wearing red sunglasses, a black leather jacket, and had scars running down his chest. "Scourge!" Sonic yelled.


	5. Birthing Death

Scourge maniacally laughed as Sonic stood up. "How long has it been, Sonic?" Scourge asked as Sonic growled, then looked at the trail of dust. "Heh, Is the fastest thing alive in a hurry?" Scourge mocked as Sonic sped past him. "I don't think so!" Scourge exclaimed as he chased Sonic.

Dark Suicune was 1 foot away from Metal Sonic. He dropped Shadow and stopped. Shadow rolled but still landed on his back. Metal spun around and started to change in shape. "The fuck?" Dark Suicune said as Metal was now Neo Metal Sonic. Dark clouds started to cover the sky.

"I have your data… when we fought, I collected it. You are useless alone." Metal droned as Dark Suicune was somewhat surprised that Metal had just changed into a different looking machine. "I still have Team Sonic's, Team Rose's, Team Dark's, and The Chaotix's data… you are all useless! Bow at your new overlord!" Metal yelled as his metallic hand shot up.

Thunder could be heard. Metal laughed as he scooped up Shadow and flew off. "Go away!" She heard as she saw Sonic and Scourge racing each other, side by side. Sonic was staring down Scourge, a snarl appeared on his face. Scourge was laughing his ass off at Sonic's reaction. Sonic stopped when he felt a raindrop hit him. Scourge stopped too. "Wasn't it sunny a second ago?" Sonic then heard a bone-chilling laugh come from a distance away.

Then, a huge rush of lightning struck a thin, lean, tall building. The place exploded, but spun around something. "No…" Sonic mumbled as his fears were right. There stood a huge metal machine called 'Metal Overlord." "Sonic… stay out of my way!" Metal said, as Sonic noticed a black thing in Metal's claws. (A/N: Damn… that sounded wrong.) "Shadow!" Sonic yelled in unison.

Metal's wings started flapping and zoomed past the three hedgehogs. "Damn, he has Shadow." Sonic said, then turned to Scourge. Sonic was surprised to Scourge's mouth wide open. "Was that… Metal?" Scourge asked as Sonic nodded. "What the hell happened to him?" Scourge asked as Sonic said, "I'll tell you later, I have to get my Shadz back!" Sonic exclaimed as he chased his metallic copy.

Scourge and Dark Suicune exchanged a quick glance. "And you are?" Scourge asked as Dark Suicune scoffed. "Maybe you'll find out someday." She said as she sped past him. "Heh…" Scourge chuckled as he ran after her. Meanwhile, Shadow was still experiencing tremendous pain. Metal was sure not to apply to much pressure. Shadow noted this and was curious why he was doing this. Metal was facing backwards, to Sonic better.

Sonic was so focused on Shadow, he didn't notice Metal Overlord used his free claw/hand to fire an ice missile at him. He moved to side to avoid being frozen. Metal then smashed into a large tree, the tree snapped in half and Metal grabbed it. He the flung it at Sonic. Sonic ducked as the tree would have decapitated him.

Metal then turned and released all of the extra metal he used for his Overlord mode and landed in front of a hospital. Part of Metal's head plate was cracked, his left arm was sparking and twitching, but he still had Shadow in his right atm. He slowly limped into the hospital. There was a nurse doing paperwork at the front desk.

She looked up and gasped when she saw Metal. "G-Give this man a room…" Metal said, releasing Shadow. Shadow then waddled to a wheelchair. He saw Metal collapse as he went offline. Shadow was then hit with a huge surge of pain.

The nurse rushed over to Shadow, and quickly, but gently, wheeled him down to an opened room. Sonic rushed inside to the remains of Metal. Sonic didn't know how, but Metal looked calmer. He then ran over to the desk. Empty. A doctor rushed by, and Sonic grabbed him. "Sir, do you know where Shadow the hedgehog is?" Sonic was terrified Metal killed him. "You're Sonic? Come on!" He grabbed Sonic's hand and rushed him to room 186.

He saw Shadow gasping for air, he was then injected with a needle of… of a clear white liquid. "Shadz!" Sonic yelled and ran up to his lover. "Sonic…" Shadow weakly moaned. "Tell… Metal… I said… thanks…" Shadow's head slumped down. "Shadow?" Sonic yelled as a gloved hand was put on Sonic's tense shoulder. "Don't worry, he's only unconscious." It was the same doctor that dragged Sonic into the room. "Sonic nodded. "Thanks Doc."

"You should be thanking that robot, Metal Sonic is name?" Sonic's head snapped at the doctor. "Why should I thank Metal? What did he do?" Sonic said, tears welling in his eyes. "I don't think you should be in here, I'll talk to you later." The doctor said as he pushed Sonic out of the room.

The door shut as Sonic slowly looked at Metal's cold outer shell. Metal slowly twitched and came back to life. He stood and looked at Sonic, then slowly inched towards Sonic. Sonic didn't know what to expect Metal would do, but what he did surprised Sonic more than anything. Metal hugged Sonic.

After a minute like this, Sonic hugged back and wept into his cold hearted nemesis. Metal patted him on the back. After Sonic stopped, he asked, "Why, I thought you hated me." "I do, did… but I knew Shadow wouldn't survive child birth out in the wilderness… and I have your mind, so I wanted to save him." Sonic smiled and hugged Metal again. Metal felt something he never felt before… a feeling, could it be happiness?

After an hour, the doctor still hadn't gotten out of the room. Sonic had called all the Sonic Team, he needed comfort from somebody other than Metal. They were told Metal had changed, but they were still very cautious when they were near him. This made Metal feel like a monster. The doctor came out, holding a clipboard in his right hand.

"What's the news?" Sonic asked as the doctor frowned. "The operation was successful, the baby is very healthy… but uh, Shadow… died." "What…" Sonic said, tears streaming down his face. "Shadow didn't make it… I'm sorry…" The doctor walked away as Sonic turned towards his friends and cried, he balled as Metal kept his head down. Amy, Tails, Rouge, Cream, even Knuckles started to cry.

Metal stood, grabbing the attention of the Sonic Heroes. Metal stepped outside and found tons of scrap metal from his Overlord State. If it were possible… Metal would have smiled. The dark clouds and rain still poured down on him. Metal lifted his left arm, and the pieces of metal came around him. He was soon one huge hunk of blue metal. "New primary objective… Help Sonic raise his child… but first, kill Dark Suicune." Metal Overlord droned as he flapped his new, longer wings and flew off to find Dark Suicune…

Sonic and the group left the hospital to see Metal Overlord flying over the forest. "Where is he going?" Rouge asked through her tears. Metal scanned the area until he saw Dark Suicune on the ground, Scourge standing above her. She was sitting down, leaned up against a tree. Scourge had somehow captured her and tired her to the tree where her claws wouldn't cut through the rope.

Metal landed as he picked up the end of their conversation. "So, I'm going to teach you a lesson about interfering with Sonic, he's mine!" Scourge yelled, not noticing Metal Sonic standing behind him. Scourge then took a long, thin stick, and drew it back to hit her, but Metal managed to catch it.

Metal then proceeded to lift Scourge. "Whoa, what?" Scourge said as he saw the huge, almighty being… Metal Overlord. "Scourge… I have something to settle with her…" Metal Overlord said as he dropped him. He fell and rolled.

"Dark Suicune… Shadow the hedgehog, is dead…" Metal said in his deep, bone-chilling voice. "Really?.. How?" "Shadow died in child birth… Sonic Team is devastated." Metal said, but felt something… a new feeling… sorrow. "Damn, then I guess I can't get Shadow for my own… oh well." She said as she let a long blade come out of her heel and slashed it against Scourge neck, slicing his head off. She then used the blade to cut the rope off.

Metal tried to grab onto her but she turned into a shadow and swiftly moved from shadow to shadow. He then mused his sensors but couldn't find her at all. She was gone. He stripped the metal of him, but kept smaller versions of his wings, and long claws. "So Shadow is dead and Dark Suicune is gone…" Metal said. He walked over to Scourge's bloody corpse and head. He looked at the pool of blood staining the grass, turning it into a crimson red.

Metal shook his head as he used his smaller wings to fly up. He then used the jet engine inside his body to launch himself to the hospital. He was so quiet, Tails didn't hear him until he landed in front of him, he was alone. "Where is Sonic?" He asked as he pointed behind him. He saw him sitting on a bench, cry his eyes out.

Metal somehow retracted the long claws, "Cool feature." Metal said to himself. He placed his cold hand on Sonic's shoulder. Meanwhile, Dark Suicune was still in the forest, but she was talking to somebody on phone. "Yes, your plan worked perfectly… Shadow is dead, Sonic team is in a big depression, everything worked just like you said." She listened to the person talking on the phone.

"Yes, your time to strike is now. Of course, they don't know you were involved, I don't think they realize it was you who secretly gave Shadow the feminine gene in his sleep. Amazing how one little tablet could make the ultimate life form become pregnant when introduced with male sperm." The voice on the spoke again. "Yes, but I expect double my pay for my act, Eggman." She said as she hung up the phone.

She let the blade stay red and holds up a piece of black fur. "And my plan just beginning. The world will rule in darkness once again." She said, chuckling evily as she changed into a puff of black smoke and flies towards the waste lands.


End file.
